


Covered in something brand new

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon What Canon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, liberal comma use to create huge run on sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Post S2. Flint's pants are way too fucking tight as far as Silver is concerned





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try for crack!fic, apparently I'm incapable. 
> 
> This is for Elle. I hope you like it babe.

Silver walks into the galley late one evening to see Flint leaning over a barrel inspecting its contents and Silver has had enough, something must be done. “Captain, a word.”

Flint straightens and turns crossing his arms over his chest, a hint of a grin turning up the left side of his mouth. “What is it?” 

Silver looks around, there are entirely too many people milling about for this conversation to be had here. “Your cabin, if you please.”

Silver turns, peg striking the ground firmly as he makes his way up the stairs. By the time they’ve reached the captain’s cabin, Flint has passed him and he’s half a dozen steps ahead and Silver’s eyes are drawn to the way Flint’s trousers fit over his ass. They’re so tight that Silver can almost make out the movement of the muscle in the beautifully rounded flesh.

Once the door is closed Silver begins, “We need to have a discussion about your trousers.”

Flint’s brows furrow and he looks down at himself. “My trousers?” 

“Yes, we need to get you to a tailor the next time we’re on land.”

“Because my trousers are...what exactly?” Silver has never seen Flint’s eyebrows climb quite that high before.

“Well frankly, they’re too fucking tight and it’s distracting the men.” Silver says with a flourish of his hand in the general direction of Flint’s crotch.

Flint looks at him for several seconds before a wicked grin splits his face. Silver realizes he’s made a tactical error. He’s just given away the upper hand and Flint seems, well gleeful is the only word Silver can think of. 

“Distracting the men, are they?” Flint begins a slow advance toward Silver, his grin turning decidedly lewd, his steps slow and measured, eyes never leaving Silver’s face.

Silver takes several steps backward only to be stopped by the closed door at his back. Flint keeps coming until there’s only mere inches between them. Flint only has an inch or two on Silver in height but right now it seem as if Flint is towering over him as Silver has to tilt his head to make eye contact.

“And just what are the men saying about my trousers?” Flint’s voice has dropped to a husky whisper, the breath of his words ghosting across Silver’s cheek.

Silver’s mouth is suddenly dry and his stomach is flipping over and this is not how he planned for this to go. Silver licks his lips and Flint’s eyes track the movement. Silver sees heat flare in their depths, the pupil growing larger, starting to eclipse the green.

Flint’s hands come to rest on either side of Silver’s head, palms flat against the door, bare arms boxing Silver in. Silver is momentarily distracted by the constellation of freckles and fine gold hair on Flint’s muscles forearms. Despite weeks on the open sea Flint is still so pale, his skin almost seeming delicate. But Silver knows better, he’s watched him beat a man to death and wield a sword like it weighs no more than a feather, the strength contained under Flint’s milky skin is awe inducing.

Flint clears his throat and Silver snaps his eyes forward once more. He swallows hard, “Well it’s,” Silver has to pause as Flint moves closer, “It doesn’t--” Silver cuts off in a gasp as Flint’s nose brushes his cheek. He feels Flint’s hot breath sliding down his neck and he can’t stop the shiver that races down his spine. He’s so close that Silver can smell him, salt and wood and ink. The scent of him this close, the heat of his body radiating into Silver’s own makes his cock swell in his pants. This is most definitely not going as he’d planned. 

He feels his eyes flutter closed, his brain losing the train of thought he’d been trying to express. Nothing registering except Flint surrounding him. He reaches out, fingers sliding over Flint's chest, rough feel of cambric under his fingertips as they slip down his side to curl around Flint’s hips. His fingers dig in pulling Flint closer. More is the only thought he has.

“You were saying, Mr. Silver?” The words are whispered directly into his ear as Flint’s nose presses into Silver’s hair. One of his hands moves to the back of Silver’s head. He can feel Flint plucking at the leather cord and soon it unravels, his hair falling free. Flint brushes his fingers through the long dark strands and Silver moans, head falling forward as Flint’s fingers massage his scalp and the back of his neck. “Continue please.”

Silver struggles to remember the topic, trousers, right. “They do nothing to hide your cock.” Silver rushes the words out on an exhale that’s more of a moan than a sentence. 

Flint laughs softly, “Especially now.” Flint presses forward, said cock pressing against Silver’s hip. Silver gasps at the hot hard feel of it. He turns his head looking for Flint’s mouth; he needs to kiss him, he needs to taste him and he needs it right now, but Flint has other ideas.

Flint’s tongue licks across his neck, down his throat, into the hollow at the very base before dragging his teeth back up and biting at the hair on Silver’s chin. Flint’s hips start a slow roll against Silver’s own and Silver’s cock twitches, the sudden friction making him hiss. 

One of Flint’s hands slips down over Silver’s hips, behind him, fingers spreading out over Silver’s right ass cheek, gripping him tightly he brings Silver’s body closer until they’re completely flush with one another, chests and thighs rubbing together as Flint pushes him against the door. 

Silver’s head bangs against the wood as his mouth opens panting at the delicious feel of Flint’s body against his. He wants to rub along the front of Flint the way cats do. Flint’s thigh presses up between his legs, the muscle riding against Silver’s cock. He can’t stop his hips from thrusting down. Can't help his soft little whine at the pressure on his cock.

Flint bites at his neck and Silver turns his head to give him room, mouth brushing against Flint’s forearm. He licks the salty skin, sucks along the thick tendon running the length of it until he reaches Flint’s wrist. He lavs at the pulsing veins, teeth scraping over the skin, mouth latching on, sucking and licking, drawing the taste of Flint into his mouth. He’s startled when with no warming Flint lifts him, back dragging up the door.

Flint’s fingers dig into his ass and Silver wraps his legs over Flint’s hips, squeezes him tight as Flint grinds against the front of him.

“And you, Mr. Silver, what do you think of my trousers?”

Silver can’t answer. He can only gasp for air as the friction on his cock increases. He’s sliding in a mess of his own slick inside his trousers, shivering non stop, goosebumps popping up all the way down his arms as Flint thrusts against him harder with each shove. The door is rattling, Flint's breath is huffing out against his neck, his tongue sliding along the thick vein in Silver’s throat before he bites down. Silver all but shouts, tries to press closer, fingers clawing at Flint’s shoulders. 

He presses his shoulder blades against the door, juts his hips out to get more, to rub against Flint in a counter rhythm. A hand on his cheek tilts his face and then Flint’s mouth is taking his, a soft kiss before catching Silver’s lower lip between his teeth, tongue licking over it in a smooth line before releasing him. Silver chases him, catches the corner of Flint’s mouth with his tongue, sweeps in to seal their lips together. 

Silver sighs into the kiss as Flint licks inside, slick and hot, the tip of his tongue tickling the inside of Silver’s lower lip, swirling up and over Silver’s tongue. Flint releases his mouth on a particularly sharp twist of his hips that makes them both moan. 

The graceful fluidity of Flint’s movements send his mind careening into a world where Flint has has him naked and stretched out on his cock while Flint’s fucks him slow and steady. Precise thrusts that would drive Silver mad in the best way possible. As if to prove the unspoken point Flint rolls his hips faster, cock dragging perfectly against Silver’s, the friction almost bordering on painful. 

Silver slides his palms over Flint’s cheeks, kisses him softly, slowly, thinks he could do this forever. Just this, tongues tangling, sliding and circling, caressing, feeling the way Flint’s breath ghosts across his face and the way his hands tighten on Silver’s ass, hips slowing to concentrate on kissing. He licks over the sharp ridge of Flint’s teeth, the sleek inside of his upper lip, bites at the hair on his chin, sucks down his neck to the pounding pulse in his throat, seals his mouth over the vein and bites. 

Flint’s body slams into his as he gasps, chest pressing hard against Silver’s. Silver rocks his hips down, their cocks press together, rub and slide of two layers of rough fabric.

Silver is shaking, hips trembling, a thousand horses running rampant in his veins as hears his heartbeat thunder loud in his ears, his breath is heavy and wet, panting as Flint grinds against him, cock hot and hard and insistent and _so fucking good_ Silver wants to scream the walls down around them.

Flint’s hips stutter against his, thrusting, pulsing. He locks eyes with Flint, gaze burning into him, watches the pleasure skate across Flint’s face, teeth bared, lips pulled back, feral and gorgeous and everything Silver wants. Slick sheen of sweat on his forehead, across his collarbone, face flushed all the way down into the v of his shirt. Flint’s fingers yank at the back of Silver’s top, gets the tails of out of his trousers and then his hands plunge down the back and Flint’s warm, damp fingers are clutching his ass tight, one finger pressing between his cheeks, slipping in the sweat on Silver’s own body.

He moans at the press of Flint’s finger, blunt pressure, slight sting, Flint’s hips like pistons, grinding them together, almost painfully as Flint drives him against the door, the simulation of fucking so raw and desperate that all Silver can do is hang on, fingers digging into Flint’s shoulders, body shaking and bucking, sweat sliding down his spine. 

Flint presses deeper with that one finger and Silver’s body tightens, mouth opening on a silent moan and then violet wracking shudders down his spine as he comes in his pants, cock pulsing hard, twitching with every long jet of fluid. Stars explode behind his eyes and pleasure rushes up from his toes into his brain as the aftershocks jerk through him.

Silver grinds down on Flint, legs and arms tightening around him as Flint thrusts faster, gasping breaths and hard little grunts as he shoves against Silver. He buries his face in Silver’s neck, sharp sting of teeth, a ragged moan and then he’s shaking like an earthquake against Silver, sides heaving, short, erratic pumps of his hips. Silver swears he can feel the heat and wetness against his hip as Flint comes. Flint rests against him for several long seconds gulping in air.

Flint lowers him gently to the ground, and it takes Silver a minute to get his leg under him, to be able to take his own weight and then Flint is there, hand cradling his face, fingers sliding into Silver’s hair, tongue diving deep into Silver’s mouth, circling, sucking. Silver exhales hard, their jaws moving and working together, opening and closing in tandem, give and take. It’s sweet and slow and Silver’s never felt a kiss this deeply before. When he pulls back, Flint’s lips are still parted, slick and shiny and when his eyes open they’re warm, liquid green, a light in the center that punches Silver in the gut.

He looks down to Silver’s pants, “Looks like I won’t be the only one visiting the tailor.”

“Fuck you.” There’s no heat behind the words as Silver rolls his eyes.

“It would be my pleasure.” The words are nuzzled into the skin under Silver’s ear as Flint works on the fastening of both of their trousers. Talk of visiting a tailor is tabled for several hours thereafter.


End file.
